KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2015
00:18:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:27:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:29:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:33:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:27 Good thing Rui will grow back 00:53:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:53:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:54:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:50 hmm..note..the japanese population is becoming more shut ins 00:57:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:15 hello..hm 00:57:31 Good message I posted 00:57:37 Old 00:57:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:57:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:58:32 What? 00:58:34 oh..hmm..but yeha..japan is becoming more of a shut in population 00:59:09 I wonder why? 01:00:37 possibly the fact that the education system is more towards efficiency then well..anything else..while their school is good, they have less time to do a lot of things.. 01:02:05 We had an Japanese exchange student in our school. She told us our high school was like college to her. 01:02:31 hmm...was she very social?.. 01:02:43 She was 19 and in 11th grade. Yes she was 01:02:51 Very social 01:03:37 so it is only guys..well..that is very possible because japanese television uses the male teen brain to get the most views 01:04:18 Ok 01:05:05 yup..anime.. 01:05:40 I dont watch much anime 01:06:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:06:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:43 neither do i..and even then i like the shows oddly mention for younger kids..it actually has a good story and isnt all about shoving mammeries in my face 01:06:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:07:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 http://aurorathedragonqueen.deviantart.com/art/request-aurora-519999614 01:07:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:52 hmm..interesting 01:08:14 also anime logic is almost as silly as suda 51 logic 01:08:42 Guy can jump 3007 feet in the air 01:09:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:07 not that logic...that is naruto yes?.. 01:09:57 I don't watch Naruto 01:10:11 then what is that from? 01:10:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:55 Jumping really high, just a random overpowered trait I see in weird anime battles 01:11:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:33 ah..but im talking about like highschool of the dead...that..one scene..that..makes my brain turn into soup.. 01:11:33 I see it from time to time from the battle links people post to me 01:12:04 Is that the anime were so girl gets stabbed in the neck by an umbrella 01:12:35 idk..its the anime where a guy uses..actually 01:12:51 night everyone 01:12:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:02 A friend of mine showed a sense like that from an anime 01:13:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:16 Good night scar don't let demons out of the closet 01:13:24 http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/4662784/highschool-of-the-dead-sniper-shot-o.gif this..is so damn stupid.. 01:13:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:52 What,,, the.. 01:14:09 Not as well as a man wearing a bra and blasting off his body 01:14:37 that..is just...you would be breaking so many of her ribs with the recoil.. 01:15:21 I don't know how Jack is not getting infected with disease from sanurainjack. 01:16:27 He gets slashed by Aku's dirty claws. What Aku's made of and melt metal like acid 01:17:22 sigh.. 01:17:33 Jack should of been dead along time ago. But anime logic 01:18:15 also..the fact that everyone in a "horror" anime has the highest blood pressure ever 01:19:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:19:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:16 http://www.slightlywarped.com/crapfactory/curiosities/2013/august/images/weird_anime_moments_03.jpg 01:20:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:20:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:20:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:44 hey..what is spoon doing in a anime.. 01:21:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:21:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:52 http://www.barnorama.com/wp-content/images/2012/03/anime_is_weird/02-anime_is_weird.gif 01:22:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:22:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:25:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:16 http://media.giphy.com/media/fOzPHQKeNRPRS/giphy.gif 01:26:19 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:27:11 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:28:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:28:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:30:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:34:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:35:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:31 Hai 01:36:31 JjBlueDreamer1, CommanderPeepers told you: That I want to know if she wants to breed Hellfire with my dragon Flana http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/140798/14079721_350.png?mtime=VY8SowACczU expect she'll have send over Hellfire due to Flana being in a contest 01:37:23 !tellCommanderPeepersiwillonceigetmycomputee 01:37:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:39:27 !tell CommanderPeepers jj said " i will once i get my computer " 01:39:27 HypercaneTeen: I will tell CommanderPeepers your message the next time I see him. 01:43:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:06 Thanks teen 01:44:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:45:01 No 01:45:18 No 01:45:25 Np ** 01:45:31 Ugh autocorrect 01:46:17 !tell JjBlueDreamer1 I meant to say "np" my autocorrect is giving me trouble 01:46:17 HypercaneTeen: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see him. 01:55:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:07 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:38 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:59:58 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:04 hello 02:00:26 hows it going? 02:00:56 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:11:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:12:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:07 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:18:48 o3o 02:26:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:26:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:26:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:20 !tell CommanderPeepers I said hi 02:27:21 Kururu Gunso: I will tell CommanderPeepers your message the next time I see him. 02:35:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:36:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:37:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:38:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:54:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:59:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:01:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:13:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:13:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:14:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:41:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:41:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 04:11:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 04:13:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:13:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:17:49 DAMN IT 04:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:19:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 2015 06 29